kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts/LegendAqua/99 Puppies
Ok, now remember Traverse town where you met 2 dogs searching for..ermmm what was it.....99 PUPPIES!!!!!...well here's a full list of where to find them or the ones your now missing... Locations Traverse Town *1, 2, 3: Mystical House, on the island across from Merlin's house. Glide can be used to fly over to the rock, though Mermaid Kick can also be used to "jump" onto it. *4, 5, 6: Alleyway, behind a wall of crates. Use Trinity Charge to break through. *7, 8, 9: Item Workshop. Use Trinity Ladder to get in. *10, 11, 12: Secret Waterway. Use Trinity Charge to break through the sewer gate. Wonderland *13, 14, 15: Queen's Castle, on a hedge. Reachable by going through a hidden exit from Lotus Forest. *16, 17, 18: Lotus Forest, on one of the high platforms. *19, 20, 21: Tea Party Garden, on the roof. High Jump and Glide are required. *58, 59, 60: Queen's Castle, on the right hand hedge. High Jump is preferable, but you can get there otherwise. Olympus Coliseum *22, 23, 24: Use Trinity Jump under the right hand statue at the Coliseum Gates Deep Jungle *25, 26, 27: On the last islet in the marsh in Hippos' Lagoon. Glide recommended but not needed. *28, 29, 30: In the Vines 2 area, reached by climbing the ivy in the marsh. *31, 32, 33: Blue Trinity mark in Climbing Trees area. *34, 35, 36: Blue Trinity mark in the Camp Area. Agrabah *37, 38, 39: In Aladdin's House. *46, 47, 48: Palace Gates; High Jump is required. *49, 50, 51: Cave of Wonders entrance; High Jump and Glide required. *52, 53, 54: Treasure Room in the Cave of Wonders. Halloween Town *40, 41, 42: Bridge area, near the entrance of Oogie's Manor to the left of the bridge after Moonlight Hill. *64, 65, 66: After defeating Oogie's Manor, go to Moonlight Hill and search for a secret doorway. Go in the newly accessible door to find the chest (you may have to leave the world and return in order for the door to open). *67, 68, 69: In Jack's House, check under the staircase. *70, 71, 72: Guillotine Square, use Glide to reach the mouth of a grey pumpkin-like tower. Monstro *55, 56, 57: In Chamber 3. *73, 74, 75: In Mouth, on top of debris. Requires High Jump to reach. *76, 77, 78: In Chamber 3, on a platform that can be reached by a barrel. *79, 80, 81: In Chamber 5, on a barrel on one of the higher platforms in the area. Neverland *43, 44, 45: In a corner of the Clock Tower. *82, 83, 84: When flying, on a beam in the ship's Hold. *85, 86, 87: Trinity Push in the ship's Hold. *88, 89, 90: Chest in the Captain's Cabin, after AntiSora's battle. Hollow Bastion *61, 62, 63: In the Grand Hall on a left ledge near the Keyhole, during Sora's second visit. *91, 92, 93: At the bottom of Rising Falls, reached by the bubble transport. *94, 95, 96: After finding all of the Emblem Pieces and reaching the Lift Stop, continue on through the doorway to the left. Climb the stairs and to the far right, activate the red crystal. Take the newly moving platform to an area where there will be a chest floating on a small platform. Cast Gravity to lower the floating platform. *97, 98, 99: Cast Gravity to lower the floating platform near the red crystal switch that lowers the second giant block in the High Tower. As you keep finding more puppies the rewards get bigger!! Rewards *12 Puppies: Curaga-G; *21 Puppies: Firaga-G; *30 Puppies: Thundara-G; *42 Puppies: Mythril Shard; *51 Puppies: Torn Page, Mythril; *60 Puppies: Megalixir; *72 Puppies: Orichalcum; *81 Puppies: Ultima-G; *90 Puppies: Ribbon; *99 Puppies: Every Gummi Block and Aero upgrade. However since were not going into Gummi's and whatnot.....your choice if you think this is great bounty or not........ Ok Stormies our next sidequest is a big doozy and so is the next one after that......get ready Stormies...... Main Hub | <- To the Final Boss | Yeah let's go through a ride on Carpet?..see what happens -> Category:Walkthroughs Category:Kingdom Hearts walkthrough